Remember That Night You Missed Me
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2008 Sam has left for Stanford, but Dean's missing him. A lot. So, of course, they have hot steamy phone sex. PWP.


Title: Remember That Night You Missed Me  
Rating: NC-17

Warnings: slash

Chapters: 1/1  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction, all similarities to persons living or dead are purely coincidental.  
Summary: Sam's at Stanford and Dean's missing him. A lot. So, yeah, phone sex.  
Pairing: Dean/Sam  
Archive: No  
Feedback: is love

Written: 2008

* * *

Dean lay on his bed in whichever crappy motel he and Dad had stopped at. He hadn't even noticed really what the town was called, let alone the name of the place they were currently calling home. He was fighting another bout of restlessness and so far, it was winning. These days, getting rid of the adrenaline seemed harder and harder with no Sam around to bounce it off of.

Perhaps he should've gone to the bar down the road, like his Dad had suggested. Dad was probably half way to La-La Land by now, judging by the black mood he'd been in lately. Dean blamed that on Sam, and not unfairly either. Even so, both of them drinking themselves stupid didn't seem such a great idea. Someone had to take charge cause his Dad sure as hell wasn't. He was taking Sam leaving just as hard as Dean was, but in a totally different way.

Dean felt like he had been a permanent funk since he'd driven Sam to the bus station and watched as he'd taken on off a Greyhound bus, disappearing in search of his 'apple-pie life.'

It'd almost been too late for Dean to realize that Sam was _his '_happy-ever-after'. Luckily, he'd pulled his head out of his ass to set things right and the month before Sam had finally left had been Dean's most exhausting to date.

He'd promised himself he wouldn't call Sam. Not for a while anyways. Actually, he was kinda hoping Sammy would ring him first. Finger's crossed, he hoped. But waiting was killing him and he really needed to hear Sam's voice. It was like a belly-ache that couldn't be eased. He realized that he just wanted Sammy to need him as much as he needed Sammy. Or something like that. Dean didn't really do chick-flick moments – except on matters relating to his brother.

It took several deep breaths and a few self-aimed curses for Dean to pick up his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Sam's number. He held his breath as the dial tone filled his ear… it seemed to go one for an eternity… and just when he thought about hanging up…

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, babe. It's me," he said in a bright, jocular voice. He was aiming for light hearted, but he was worried it came out more of a squeak than anything. And that wouldn't be cool at all.

_"Dean? Everything okay? Dad okay? Did something happen?"_

"Sammy," Dean sighed. Typical Sam. "Everything's fine. Dad's fine… and I'm fine too."

"_Kay. Sure you're okay? You sound kinda tense… or sick. Are you sick?"_

"I'm fine. I swear, I'm okay. I just… well, I… you know…" Damn it, why couldn't he just say he missed him? It wasn't hard. I miss you. There. Nothing to it.

"_You missed me, didn't you?" _

Dean could hear the satisfaction in Sam's tone … but he was past caring. Especially now that he heard the sound of Sam's voice. And all Dean wanted now was that sound forever.

"_It's okay Dean, you can admit it, and I'm missing you too."_

There was no mistaking Sam's timbre now… low and husky and sounding like raw sex in his ear…

"What are you doing? Like, right now this minute?" he asked of Sam.

_"Lay on my bed, reading a book, and listening to a party raging down the hallway,"_ he answered.

"Would that be a dirty book?" Dean wiggled his brows even though he knew Sam couldn't see him. "And why aren't you at the party getting some?"

_"No, Dean. It's not a dirty book. It's a law text book… you know, cause I'm studying law and all that,"_ Sam snarked, perhaps a little too sharply. _"Why? What are you doing? And why aren't you out in some dive bar with Dad, getting some?"_

"I thought about it. Even got my coat on when Dad headed out to the bar earlier… but, you know… yeah, I missed you, okay?" Damn, it was always like this. Snip-sniping at each other all the time. It was like they couldn't help it; but on the other hand, it always seemed to fuel the innate passion that had been the driving force behind their close relationship – particularly their current relationship.

"_I was in bed thinking about you, actually,"_ Sam sighed. It was true. He'd read the same stupid paragraph in the book discarded on the bed a total of sixteen times and still couldn't tell anyone what it said. His mind had kept wandering back to thinking about Dean: What was he doing? Was he missing Sam as much as Sam missed him? Had Dean already replaced him? Would he? Could he?

"Really? Oh, you were, were you?" Dean cut through Sam's mélange of thoughts and silently thanked God that Sam was a bigger man than he was. Sam had always been better at talking about feelings and doing the whole chick-flick thing that Dean had. Words weren't Dean's forte, but he was damned good at getting his feelings across in other ways. "Hmm, well, what exactly were you thinking about me?"

"_I was imagining what we'd be doing if you were here with me," _Sam admitted truthfully.

"Aww Sammy, I wish I was there with you too so I could show you. I miss having your gigantic body wrapped around me." And that was it, the point where the joking and the teasing stopped.  
_  
__"Is that all you miss?"_ Dean briefly wondered if Sam had any idea of the way his voice sounded, of the effect it had on Dean. It was mellow and honeyed and washed over Dean like a tumultuous orgasm.

"No, it's not. I miss the sound of your voice after you've sucked me off and it's all fucked out raw and rough. I miss you touching me all over with those huge hands of yours. And I miss fucking you into the mattress," his voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew Sam had heard every word. "I especially miss fucking you into the mattress, Sammy."

_"I miss all that, too. But I had to do this Dean, and you know that. I gotta at least try and see this through now. Still, it doesn't make wanting you any easier… worse, I guess. I think about you all the time."_ Sam's voice was a whisper too; a hoarse whisper that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

No, he wasn't going to go down that road with Sam tonight. No regrets.

"What're you wearing, Sammy?"

_"Boxers."_

"Mmm, which ones?"

"_Umm, they're just plain black, Dean. Nothing special, just plain jersey boxers."_

"They are special Sammy, cause they are wrapped around your ass, cupping your dick… and it should be me doing that, not them."

"_Jealous of my underwear, now?"_ Sam chuckled softly into his end of the line.

"Too damn right I am," Dean chuckled back. "Now, take them off, baby boy." It was a demand not a request. Hard and urgent, and everything that stood for Dean.

_"Take them off?"_ Sam whispered.

"Yes, take them off. I want you naked, hard and horny for me," Dean groaned at the thought… at the image his brain provided him with.

_"Oh fuck, I already am hard and very horny for you…"_ He took them off, hoping Dean was going to go through with this now he'd started it.

"Are you naked already?"

_"I am now. What are you wearing?"_ Sam asked, hopefully.

"I'm still naked after the shower I had earlier. Not even got a towel on me, just dribbles of water running down my body. I wish you were here to lick them off me," Dean listened as Sam growled through the earpiece.

_"Fuck Dean… oh God,"_ Sam sighed. He palmed his cock as he listened to the deep, smooth carnal tone of Dean's voice. It was like having pure sex poured into his ear. But that was Dean all over; he literally oozed sex from every pore. No wonder men and women alike were drawn to him. It was like bees to honey, or moths to a flame. And then there was the mere thought of his brother fresh from the shower, not even bothering to dry off, just lying there with rivulets of water sliding slowly across the smooth, silky skin. Oh yeah, Sam needed to stop thinking about that right there and then.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road, Sammy. I don't wanna be half way through this when Dad decides he's drunk enough to come home," Dean professed. "Imagine I'm lying on the bed next to you and we've just showered together, my hand is caressing your chest and down over your stomach. I'm tracing a slow spiral down towards your cock. I gently take it in my hand and stroke its fat length, feeling it get even harder in my hand. I move down the bed with my hand still wrapped around your cock. I move between your legs and lower my head, flicking my tongue over the tip, tasting the bead of come glistening. I run my tongue underneath, down to the base and slowly back up, licking around the swollen end."

Sam groaned fervently into the mouthpiece. _"Fuck, Dean… you really wanna do this?"_His brother wanted phone sex. With him. How'd he get so damned lucky?

"Yeah, I really wanna do this, so shush, now." Dean coughed as he cleared his throat. "I'm licking away another fresh bead of pre-come again, savoring the taste before taking the end into my mouth, letting my teeth graze down the length, feeling your cock pulse against my tongue. Your hands are in my hair holding onto my head as I suck you slowly."

_"Fuck… yes. Oh… fuck… Dean."_ This was a whole new side of Dean that Sam was seeing… and he wished he hadn't waited until just before he'd left for Stanford to find out about it.

"For someone at college, you don't use a lot of big words, Sammy. Anyways, I let your hard, quivering cock slip from my mouth as I kiss my way back up your belly. I slide between your thighs as I kiss over your chest, my finger tracing the outlines of your nipples, and I continue to kiss up to your neck. I gently bite your earlobe. You take my face between your hands and kiss me, slipping your tongue into my mouth, and running it over my lips. My wet cock is slip-sliding against your skin as we move together. Your hands are all over me, touching me everywhere they can reach. You move your head and suck on my nipple, gently biting and flicking your tongue over the sensitive tip like you know how I like it, how it drives me insane to have your mouth on me."

Dean could hear Sam's breath heavy and panting in his ear. _"Oh fuck, Dean, don't stop now. Please, don't stop now. I'm so hard, and I need you so bad…"_ He begged him to carry on.

"I whisper in your ear that I want to be in you now. Wanna feel the slide of my hard thick length sliding inside you, fucking you until you're begging me to make you come…" Dean paused, needing to gain control over his breath.

The silence was filled with the sound of salacious panting on both ends of the line. _"Did you fuck yourself in the shower, Dean? Did you push your fingers into your ass while you thought about me? Did you tell yourself it was my dick fucking you hard and deep?"_

Dean made a strangled sound, a moan that wasn't quite just a moan. "Fuck, yes, Sammy. I fucked myself open thinking about your cock fucking me raw. I can't think about anything else…just you…"

"_Tell me more… Tell me what you're gonna do next… Just don't stop now…" _

"I ease up, taking my thick cock in my hand, and guide it into your tight hole. You've already worked yourself open with those gorgeous long fingers of yours, made me ache inside, making me want to thrust hard and deep inside you and fuck you as hard as I can. I lower myself down between your thighs, inch by inch, until I am completely buried inside you, stretching you, and filling you. I can feel how tight you are around me. I start to slowly move, thrusting gently to start with, letting you get used to me. I start to grind myself against you as we rock together. Your cock trapped between us, the friction is driving me insane with the need to come. I reach between us and wrap my hand around your cock, stroking, matching the thrusting…"

Sam begged him not to stop, pleaded with him to carry on. _"Please, Dean, I'm so close. Don't stop… please don't stop."_Dean could picture his brother stroking his cock as he talked to him through the phone, could picture the half-lidded hungry look in his eyes as pleasure cascaded through his body, could picture Sam's lean muscles tautening as he got closer and closer to climaxing.

"Your orgasm starts in your toes and then sweeps over you, I can feel you trembling as I pull you towards me, sucking and biting on your hard nipples, increasing the sensations. I whisper that I'm so close to coming, so close. That I _need_ to come… You grip my hips, telling me to fuck you harder, faster, that you want to feel me coming inside you. I love the feel of your body against mine and even though you try to lift yourself up, I push you back down onto the mattress. You lean on one elbow and kiss me, your tongue fucking my mouth."

Dean came so hard he swore he saw stars, or at the very least one very bright star that boasted a mega-watt smile and puppy-dog eyes… he came so hard his body convulsed, writhed and bucked off the hard mattress.

_"Dean, I'm so close now… so fucking close. Don't stop. I can't hold on much longer. I need to come… I wish I could see you coming… I wanna feel it hot, splashing over my body,"_ Sam begged, beseeching with him to carry on.

"Your bucking thrusts become faster, harder, deeper. I dig my feet into the bed and grinding my hips down to meet yours, as your orgasm builds. I can feel your breath against my ear, hot and wet, and I whisper how much I love fucking you, how much I love seeing you come apart beneath me. No one else can do that to me… no one else even comes close to doing that to me… Only you, Sammy… Only you have that power over me… Then you're coming. Thick ribbons of it splash up my belly and chest. It's the most erotic thing I've ever seen. Your come against my skin."

_"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh Dean, fuck, yes… Only me… only me…"_ Sam was out of breath, chanting… and Dean knew he'd reached the instant before his climax, recognized the little sounds, the sharp moans and soft sighs that signaled Sammy's was very close to losing it.

"I thrust hard inside you one last time, and fill you with shot after shot of hot come before collapsing on top of you, breathless, boneless. Sweat and come mingle between us as we lie there, trying to catch our breath."

A long, drawn out grunt in his ear, a heated, choking groan… followed by a satiated silence. Dean didn't needs words of any kind to tell him he'd driven his baby brother over the edge and into a special place in hell, reserved only for people who craved their brother's sex… love… _forgiveness?_

_"Oh fuck, Dean. I wish you were here with me right now. I wanna do all that with you; wanna fuck you so bad right now. You know I love you, don't you?"_

How fucked up was this? They were brothers. They shouldn't be lovers… but this was too strong for either of them to deny… And now they'd taken this step, there was no going back. Not now. Maybe Hell wouldn't be so bad… if they could go there together…

"I know, Sammy, I know. Love you, too. I wish to hell you hadn't gone to college. I wish you were right here beside me." Suddenly, his arms ached to hold him again, like the short time they'd had together before Sam had left could never be enough now, could never satisfy him now.

_"I had to leave, Dean, you know I did. I'm not you, or Dad. I don't enjoy hunting like you both do… but that doesn't mean I wanted to __leave__ you. But you never wanted to go to college, even though you could've gone. We're different, but it doesn't mean I don't love you, or want you, or need you even. I do. I always will."_ Sam admitted. _"But in the meantime, we have this… and thank God for cell phones."_

Dean sighed deeply. He didn't want to end this call, didn't wanna stop talking, but there'd be too many questions if Dad caught him like this. "Sammy, I just want you to be happy, and if college makes you happy, then I'm happy. But now I need to go for a shower and get cleaned up, before Dad gets home and sees the mess I just made!"

Sam laughed, right now he didn't care how much mess he'd made. _"That's probably a good idea. No doubt he'll be back soon and I don't wanna be on the other end of this call when he does." _

"Chicken," Dean snorted. "But yeah… that'd be a good story to pass on, should either of us survive."

_"Before you do go, Dean… don't take so long to call next time… kay?"_

"I could say the same to you, Sammy… but I won't. Gone long enough without having you around… won't leave it that long again… promise… the blue balls'll kill me."

"_Ass."_

"Bitch."

"_Jerk."_

"Love you."

"_Love you back. Bye."_

"Bye, Sammy."

**The End**


End file.
